Marry Me?
by mcobsessed
Summary: ONESHOTSet after 3.13: Great Expectations. SPOLIER IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT YET! My uptake on what i think is going to happen...


**Marry Me?**

**_A/N: HI! Ok...well this takes place after 3.13: Great Expectations. Umm...if you guys read my: Where did my life go (takes palce after 309) then this is practically the same chapter, but this has my twist in in. So...enjoy and hope you like it because this was like a 'lightbulb' expiernce thought thing. _**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy because if I did, I would be on fanfic, I wouldn't be a sophmore being UBER stressed in highschool, and my writing wouldn't be this crappy AND Patrick Demspey would be MY McDreamy.** _

_----------_

Who knew 2 words would cause this much trouble? Christina Yang sighed for the 100th time that day and twirled the engagement ring in her fingers. She couldn't believe it! After about a month of no talking to each other Christina had cracked and came out with this heart pouring, confessing, 'I'd hate to suck up to you but I am because I love you' speech and he replies with those two words. Closing her eyes she tried to picture her and him together. Forever. For the rest of their lives. It was a beautiful ring though. Nice clear cut diamond on intertwined bands. But why now? Why her? Why after all this time of the 'no talking because I hate you at the moment' he decides to ask her to marry him? How will this affect their career? How will people look at her? A first year surgical intern and she's married to an attending? But she did love him. That month was so difficult for her. Going home to an empty, quite, lonely house. Only stealing glances of each other. Then he comes out with the simplest yet hardest question that she could think of. Ask her to perform a PTCA with her eyes closed she'd say yes in a heartbeat. But say yes to the man who acted like she was nothing for a month. She needed more time. A soft murmur came from the table as Christina was pulled from her thoughts. Looking over at the table and saw that it was her cell phone ringing. Taking a quick glance at the caller ID she saw it was from Meredith. Sighing she picked it up.

"I'll call you back," answered Christina softly

"Christina."

"Meredith, I-I'll call you back,"

The line was quite.

"What happened?" asked Meredith sternly.

"What?"

"Christina, you haven't been this quite since, well, I don't know when but there is something definitely wrong."

Christina didn't know what do say. Meredith was her person. She was the one who she told that she was pregnant. Meredith was always there for Christina. But now would Burke have to become her person?

"Christina?"

"I got a ring."

"You got a ring…OH MY GOD!"

Christina sighed.

"Yes Meredith I got a ring."

"BURKE ASKED YOU!"

"YES BURKE ASKED ME TO FREAKIN MARRY HIM NOW SHUT UP!"

"Christina!"

"MEREDITH!"  
Christina could hear Meredith jumping up and down and screaming for Derek and Izzy.

"MEREIDTH NO! DON'T TELL THEM! MEREDITH!!!!"

But it was too late. Everyone on the other end was yelling 'Seriously' and jumping up and down. Not taking it anymore she slammed the phone shut and threw it against the wall, but regretted it as the phone came down and almost breaking. Staring down at the ring again she knew what she had to do. She loved Burke and Burke loved her. Why else would he of asked her. There was a soft knock at the door. Looking up she saw Burke enter the room. The two of them stared at each other.

"Yes," whispered Christina quietly.

"W-What?"

Christina looked up at Burke, tears rolling down her eyes.

"Yes Preston Burke, I will marry you!"

Burke lunged at her into a powerful kiss. The two pulled apart and smiled. This was going to be the start of a beautiful life together.

---

Callie Torres couldn't believe it. After all the pain and heartache George had put her through he had came out and asked her to marry him. But could she? Could she live with this 'sex machine' for the rest of her life? How did she know that he wasn't just on the rebound from his dad and that this was for real? How did she know that this wasn't just a fluke that he really wanted to marry him? George had left her all alone in the hotel room to stare down at the beautiful ring thinking about her future. How could he of afford this? He was just an intern. Callie didn't even have enough money to pay for a ring this beautiful when she was an intern. But what to say! Did she love him? She had broken up with him because he didn't know what he was doing. Was this a sign that he was now committed. She loved him, but does she love him now? Of course she loved him. He was George and she was Callie. She was there when Meredith broke him. She was there when his father was admitted. She was there everystep of the way until his father had died. He had let her into all the conference rooms. He had let her comfort him. Izzy and Meredith didn't comfort him; she did. But was she ready for this? They had so many things in common but was that a bad thing? In grade school, they always stressed that opposites attract and the some poles repel. Were they going to repel and end up like Derek and Addison? Callie shook her head. She looked over to the desk in her hotel room at her phone. There was only person who she could talk to, and hopefully she wasn't busy.

"Callie? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Ya so what's your point?"

"Callie…"

"George proposed…"said Callie quietly.

The line went silent.

"Addison?"

"O'Malley proposed to you?"

"Yes!"

"O'Malley…George O'Malley proposed? To you!?"

"ADDISON MONTGOMERY!"

"Ok sorry. Well…"

"Well what?"

Addison sighed on the other end

"What the hell are you going to do?"

"Addison stop beating around the bush and just tell me!"

"YES OR NO!?"

"Oh," said Callie quietly "That's what you meant."

The line went dead again.

"Callie?"

"I gotta go Addison. Thanks for the uh help,"

"Ok. Just do what you think is right Callie."

Callie slammed her phone shut.

"Ya thanks for nothing Addison."

Callie sat on her bed still looking at the ring. Finally she made up her mind. She knew what she had to do. She didn't want to break George's heart, but she didn't want to go into a comitment she wasn't ready for. Pulling out a piece of paper she wrote George a quick note.

_George-_

_I love you. I do. Everytime I see you I want to kiss you like there is no tomorrow. But I can't accept this. How do I know that this is for real? I love you and I know that you love me. Ask me in a month and I will say yes. Ask me in 2 weeks and I'll say yes. But for now...the answer is no. I'm sorry._

_Love forever,_

_Callie._

Tearing up, she set the ring on the note and put it on the table, knowing he'd be back soon. Wiping the tears away she stood up, grabbed her purse and room key and headed for the door. Taking one last look at the ring and the note, she closed the door behind her and headed for Joe's hoping what she did wasn't the biggest mistake in her life.

----

**_A/N: ya me again. I'll make this short. I can soo see this happening in the show. I think they (George and Callie) are perfect for each other, but just not right now. So..hope you enjoyed it and hopefully the show will give us what we want. PLEASE press that little purple button down there to make me happy! THANKS FOR READING!!!!_**


End file.
